


jus gon ai jus (blood of my blood)

by BSnows



Series: domestic clexa [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Love Week, Commander Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Pregnant Clarke, The 100 Femslash, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: The guard shrugs his shoulders in discomfort. It is weird that they're having this kind of talk with her. The other one opens his mouth to say something again, after all, he's a father and he knows what Lexa's feeling at the moment, but he's interrupted by a louder cry.
  A baby's cry.  Lexa doesn't know how to react until she hears her guard's voice pull her back to reality again after a few seconds.  "Congratulations, Heda," he says in an almost happy tone. "You're a mother."





	

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_  
  
Another scream echoes on the empty and cold hall illuminated by the moonlight and Lexa's heart skips another beat.  
  
She's walking in circles, impatiently waiting outside the room where her wife is about to give birth to a baby.  
  
Lexa's baby.  
  
It is ridiculous that a _Skaikru_ midwife didn't permit her, the _Heda_ , to be around Clarke, the _Wanheda_ , but she really was disturbing them with all those questions of: " _Will Clarke be fine? Will the midwife be efficient? Do we have enough resources? What does Clarke need? Will the baby be fine? Clarke? Will the baby be healthy?_ ** _Will Clarke be fine?_  **"  
  
Clarke never got to see Lexa acting so anxious and nervous before, not even when she almost died in that same bed a couple of years ago. Clarke began to feel more and more stressed until Lexa finally accepted it and obeyed the midwife's orders.

It would be better for Clarke and the baby if she waited outside, and it's been the scariest moment of Lexa's life yet.  
  
While she walks in circles, she thinks about a million things at the same time. She thinks about the day she first met Clarke and how her heart began to beat faster at the same second their eyes met. She thinks about the day she kissed her for the first time, the second time, the third time. She remembers all the pain they suffered together. She remembers when Titus shot her and Clarke never left her side until she fixed her with her own hands. She thinks about the day they exchanged vows of love before their people and how it felt like she would never be able to love anything or anyone better than Clarke.  
  
It is deadly scary to be away from her right now when she's obviously in pain.  
  
Another louder and painful scream echoes.  
  
Lexa stops walking and gives a glare at the two guards that are standing on the sides of the great door. They both doesn't quite know how to proceed when their commander seems to be looking at them for some kind of help, so they just stand there with scared eyes staring at Lexa.  
  
"She's going to be fine, _Heda_ ," one of them says after Lexa breaths out and gets back walking in circles again, disturbed by the fact she's letting her weakness show to a couple of guards. " _Wanheda_  is strong, and so will be your child."  
  
Lexa's nostrils open wide as she tries to breathe herself to calmness. She straightens the posture of her back, which is facing the guards, and she breathes out again, lifting her head up a little bit after that as a way to get herself together. She turns to look at them, hiding her hands behind her and it's the first time the guards are not intimidated by Lexa's eyes. Instead, they feel empathy.

"I hope so."

The guard shrugs his shoulders in discomfort. It is weird that they're having this kind of talk with her. The other one opens his mouth to say something again, after all, he's a father and he knows what Lexa's feeling at the moment, but he's interrupted by a louder cry.  
  
A baby's cry.  
  
Lexa doesn't know how to react until she hears her guard's voice pull her back to reality after a few seconds.  
  
"Congratulations, _Heda_ ," he says in an almost happy tone. "You're a mother."  
  
Lexa blinks a few times before her legs respond her brain and she quickly runs to the door to open it with strength, but it's locked. No one inside the room seems to be willing to open it, and after a couple of minutes trying to open it herself and shouting orders, the midwife _finally_  lets Lexa in. She quickly steps inside the room. There are two other women who were helping the midwife around Clarke, but at soon as they see that Lexa is there, they step away from the bed.  
  
Lexa is immediately surprised by the overwhelming view of Clarke holding a tiny little thing wrapped in pieces of cloth. _Their_ tiny little thing.  
  
"Clarke," and that's the only thing that comes out of her mouth. Although she's crying, Clarke chuckles because Lexa looks adorably scared.  
  
"You can come closer, love," Clarke says when Lexa doesn't seem to dare to move. "Your _son_ doesn't bite."  
  
Lexa feels her lips curl in a giant smile at the new information. It's a boy. She quietly steps towards the bed. She doesn't think it's possible to process all the happiness inside her chest. She kisses Clarke's sweaty forehead before leaning to kiss the top of her son's head. He opens his eyes for the first time and looks up to Lexa. 

He has her eyes, maybe even greener.  
  
" _Hei_ ," Lexa whispers, still very overwhelmed by the fact that he's looking straight in her eyes. " _Jus gon ai jus._ "  
  
" _Hei, nomon_ ," Clarke says, holding his tiny hand between her fingers and pretending he's waving at Lexa.  
  
Warmth spreads across Lexa's chest and she laughs at Clarke's childish voice. She gets on the bed and nestles herself next to Clarke.  
  
"You made this little perfect human," Lexa whispers, still hypnotized by her baby's eyes. She sounds so innocent it makes Clarke chuckle.  
  
"No," Clarke corrects her. " _We_  made him."  
  
Lexa looks at Clarke and smiles. They press their lips together and it feels like everything is even better than before, which is incredible since it never felt it could get any better.  
  
The baby starts crying.  
  
"Is he ok?" Lexa promptly asks.  
  
"He must be hungry," Clarke says. She pushes the top of her nightgown down to breastfeed him. The baby starts crying harder before it and Clarke can't help but smile. "This one is impatient. I know someone just like this."  
  
Although Clarke's smiling big, almost laughing, Lexa's deadly serious.   
  
"That's not endearing, Clarke," Lexa says. "I was afraid."  
  
Clarke looks at her baby to make sure he's nursing properly before looking at Lexa again. She kisses the apple of Lexa's cheek.  
  
"I know, love," she says. "But now I'm ok. He's ok," Clarke presses a gentle kiss on the top of his blonde head. "Everything is fine."  
  
Lexa sighs. She once thought she could never be able to have a family. She once thought she could never feel love for anyone other than Clarke. She was wrong. Her whole body and soul are taken over love for the precious little thing wrapped in dirty cloth and even more for the woman who's skillfully nursing him.  
  
It feels like falling in love all over again. Lexa could fight a hundred wars for them. She's in love with her family.  
  
"No," Lexa corrects her, trying her best to not let her voice break. "Everything is _perfect_."

**Author's Note:**

> If the bible says a woman was made from a man's rib then I can write a one-shot where Lexa gets Clarke pregnant k bye.  
> (loupagneau.tumblr.com)


End file.
